


Shrimp Over Flowers

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Persona 4: Midnight Erotica [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Burping, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fat Sex, Large Belly, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After Yu helped her, Ai's been giving it her all at managing the basketball team. She's worrying less about her appearance and eating more at Aiya more often. Before she realizes, she's returning to her old proportions. To her complete shock, this makes it more likely for her crush to notice her.





	Shrimp Over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> There's a decent amount of Persona 4 weight gain material out there, but almost nothing for Ebihara, who did used to be chubbier. Turning her childhood trauma into present day sexual happiness can be done with the magic of fanfic. So, here's some plump Ebihara.

She had no need for romance. After a brief attempt at dating Yu, Ai Ebihara was going to live for herself. She still enjoyed keeping up with the latest fashions, but she figured she could spend a day enjoying herself. If she didn’t look absolutely perfect all the time, that was okay. There were more important things in life. As if noticing how much friendlier she had gotten with everyone, Aika gave her a discount for her family’s store, asking if she could come over and talk about life.

However, Aika’s family was still running a business. Even the smallest order at Aiya was much bigger than expected, which was part of why Ai had never gone to eat there. Now that she was working on getting along better with her classmates, she figured she should at least try. So she talked to Aika about her history, the way Yu had helped her overcome a difficult time, and how she still pined for Kou even after accepting that he probably wasn’t going to get together with her.

As she continued to eat, her hands and mouth moved almost by instinct. Aika thought that no one could finish her food bowls, but somehow, Ai had done it. While she had lost weight a long time ago, she hadn’t lost her appetite. She’d just been eating less since she got to high school. The bowl was empty by the end of their conversation. Ai wiped her lips, and looked over at Aika.

“I should come here more often. You have a nice place,” she said.

“You’ve got a stomach bigger than your eyes,” said Aika. “Look down.”

Ai’s stomach was sticking out through her uniform shirt. She had eaten so much that her belly had become round and taut, stretched to a limit that it hadn’t experienced in some time. Now that Ai was aware of it, the feeling in her belly made her groan. She almost couldn’t get up from her chair, with how much her stomach was straining against the rest of her body.

“This is nothing,” said Ai. “I’ve got an amazing metabolism.”

Ai walked away from the restaurant, clutching her belly the whole way. By the time she got in the bath that night, her stomach still hadn’t gone down. She looked past her breasts at her large belly bobbing above the water, and started rubbing it. The food that was left in there was helped along in its digestion. Ai let out a contented sigh while she stroked her stomach, and thought that she wanted to go back.

“Having a friend besides Narukami is pretty nice, actually,” said Ai to herself.

Ai was sitting in the stands, watching the basketball team. She had been putting more effort into being a manager after Yu helped her, and was attending school more often. She was becoming more of a presence, which helped Kou to notice her more. She still wasn’t sure about how to talk to him. After the way she had been so apathetic towards the basketball team, she wondered if he’d ever accept her. All these thoughts were making her want to eat her troubles away again. She opened her phone to speed dial and wondered if Aika could deliver something to the basketball court.

She did. Even though she was supposedly still at school, Aika delivered a large portion of food to Ai in the stands. With a large carton of food at the ready, Ai started eating more of Aiya’s food, alternating her cheers for the basketball game with swallowing her food, wanting to make sure she finished her order before she went home. The order was so large that, by halftime, Ai noticed that her belly was starting to pop out of her uniform again. She still had a bit of roundness to her stomach from yesterday, and adding more food to it wasn’t going to help.

Kou came over to the bench and sat down next to her. He was clutching a water bottle, and he was covered in sweat from running around the court. When he stretched his arms, Ai got a whiff of the sweat he had built up, causing her to become slightly aroused. She had briefly gotten a glimpse of Kou when he was changing for the game, but she really wanted to see him in the shower. The only way to make that happen would be if she could get him into her shower.

“Kou!” she said. “You’re doing great out there! We’re winning!”

“It’s all thanks to your coaching,” said Kou. “We’ve been doing better since you met Narukami. Is that Aiya?”

“Yes,” said Ai.

“I love that place. I didn’t know you went there. You kept saying it was too low class for you,” said Kou.

“I wanted to support my classmates,” said Ai. “So many families here have local businesses, and those can be more fashionable than the brand names. I was thinking I might be needing some new clothes soon.”

“Your old ones are looking a little tight...” said Kou, his eyes glancing down at Ai’s swollen belly. Ai had to unbutton one of her buttons yesterday to give herself enough room, and she’d done another one today. Her stomach was filling up on Aiya’s food, and now that it could hold more, it demanded bigger meals at home, too. “I can go with you... if you want.” Kou was sounding nervous.

Ai let out a loud belch. She turned her face away, blushing. She wanted to respond to Kou in some way now that he was making conversation with her, but wasn’t sure how to respond. Was he complimenting her? She wasn’t sure how to take compliments. Before she left the game, she asked Aika for another order of her family’s Chinese food for dinner. The flavor was growing on her.

The next day, after PE, Ai noticed that her bloomers and shirt were feeling a little tight around the waist. Her shirt could no longer fit over her stomach, and her belly button was showing when she jogged around the track. Her stamina, which had been average at best before, was finally being noticed. She couldn’t run to keep up with Kou, and the first thing she did was blame her bulging belly. When she was taking a shower after PE, Aika took the shower next to hers.

“Do you have another order for me?” asked Ai.

“Only if you made one,” said Aika. “A group named Medjed has been placing a lot of orders lately. We’re getting good business. You were so skinny before, and I could tell it was making you unhappy. Look at that paunch you’re developing.”

Underneath the hot, running water, Ai looked down and grabbed onto the sides of her belly. It was no longer flat. She could hold onto it and shake it, watching her flab move about like a container of pudding. She reached around for her back, and noticed that her ass was getting flabbier, too. It was true that she exercised mostly to get her weight down from middle school, but she thought that once she got it off, it would stay off. She hadn’t been eating any more than necessary.

“It’s fine. All of my clothes still fit,” said Ai. “Has Kou been saying anything about me?”

“I heard rumors that he’s taking a really long time to shower,” said Aika. “Boys don’t like to be naked in front of others for that long, so I think he’s got a crush.”

“How does that mean he’s got a crush?” asked Ai.

“You know. Masturbating. Jerking it. Thinking of someone he loves and stroking his peen while having sexual fantasies,” said Aika. “Are you getting the point yet?”

Ai couldn’t deny that this was, in some way, what she wanted. She had given herself an intense makeover to become someone desirable, and that meant in a sexual way as well. She wanted to be the pinnacle of desire for the boys in the school, yet Kou had a crush on a martial arts-obsessed tomboy who always wore a track jacket. She wondered if she wasn’t his type. Yet, Kou already knew he had no chance with Chie, and had moved on from trying to court her. So who was he masturbating to?

“Did he talk to any other girls in the past few days?” asked Ai.

“Not at any length,” said Aika. “Only you. He loves our restaurant, so why don’t you take him there on a date? I think there’s something special between you two. Like how you could bring our store a lot more money.”

“I’ll just ignore that last part,” said Ai. “Can I ask him out on a date like this? It’s just going to end like it did last time.”

Ai spent the next day at school stress eating. She had already eaten a larger breakfast than normal, and even though she was going out on a date with Kou that afternoon, probably, the idea that it might not happened had firmly implanted itself in her mind. She waited until basketball practice was over, and stood at the sides of the basketball court, her belly hanging out of her school uniform, and thought about approaching. Instead, Kou approached her.

“Ebihara. Do you want to go to dinner at Aiya with me?” he asked. “I’ve liked you for a while now, and we both like Aiya, so...”

“You... like me?” asked Ai. “But look at me! I’m getting fat! I thought you’d say I should be hanging out with Hanako!”

“Hanako’s attitude is what put people off, not her weight. After you went out with Narukami for a while, you started enjoying yourself again. Like you were happy to be who you are. When I noticed how much you were into Aiya’s food the other day, that smile you gave me made me want to ask you out,” said Kou.

“You were looking at my belly, though. Who’d want to be with Piggy-hara again?” asked Ai.

“The truth is... one thing I liked about Chie was seeing her really dig into a large plate of meat. Girls who eat a lot are going to be a little plumper, and I’m into that sort of thing. These proportions only make you more attractive, Ebihara,” he said.

“Really?” Ai asked. “Fine. To prove it, touch my belly. I’m sure it’ll disgust you.”

Kou touched Ai’s stomach. It felt like a partially deflated basketball, except much smoother. In less than a week, she had been eating so much that not only was the fat staying in her stomach, her thighs and ass were starting to look a little thicker as well. Her breasts had seen no change in their above-average size, but Kou hadn’t seen those yet. After placing one hand on her belly, he moved the other one there, groping her stomach with both of his hands. Ai’s flesh wobbled back and forth in his hands, the soft fat kneading between his fingers. Until now, Ai had never realized how sensitive her stomach was.

“Sitting here in this hot gym, eating all this hot food. It must be sweaty and gross,” said Ai.

“It is sweaty, but that makes it even better,” said Kou. “It’s soft and warm. I’m feeling better by touching it.”

“If that’s how you want it, then let’s go out to Aiya! Eat two of the biggest bowls they have! You wait and see, I’ll stuff myself until your cock is begging to go inside me!” Ai said.

“Let’s go right now,” said Kou. “If you keep talking like that, I won’t be able to hold on.”

After Kou changed out of his basketball jersey and back into his school uniform, the two of them went to Aiya. Aika greeted them at the door when they came in, revealing that she had already set aside a table for a couple, featuring a large bowl for Kou, and one usually reserved for rainy days for Ai. There was rain in the forecast, and the store had plenty of leftovers, so she felt it justified the cost.

“I know you’ll finish eating it. And you get a couples’ discount,” said Aika. “Feel free to gorge yourself. Having a fat stomach feels much better when you’re having sex.”

“Did you say having sex?” asked Kou.

“Consider me your cupid,” said Aika. “You two have fun.”

Kou enjoyed his meal at a leisurely pace, watching as Ai slurped hers down with great ferocity. She worked her way through a bowl thought to be impossible even for a group, only stopping on occasion to burp. Her stomach grew larger as she ate, pushing her slightly farther away from the table. She kept reaching down to her shirt to unbutton more buttons, until her entire stomach was exposed to the restaurant, her shirt almost showing the underside of her bra.

“Wow...” said Kou. “You’re amazing.”

“This is one thing I’m good at!” said Ai. “If I can eat this much, you can get your carbs up to win us some games! I’m not forfeiting the championship this year, serial murders or no!”

“You care about the championship?” asked Kou.

“I do now. Seeing you win will make me super happy,” said Ai. She let out another loud burp, the smell of the donburi on her breath reaching Kou’s side of the table. “I am stuffed. All this is going to right to my belly.”

She pushed herself away from the table, stretching her arms upward. Her full, soft belly was exposed. Kou could barely contain his erection. Ai looked like she was along in a pregnancy, and the softness had begun to spread to the rest of her body. She had never looked sexier since she entered the school. Kou wanted to reach out and touch her belly, but that would be rude to do in public.

Kou paid for their meal, which was free since Ai had eaten so much, emptying the large bowl, and pulled her along the street. He wanted to take Ai over to his house, which left her flustered and starting to get turned on. They ran all the way home, and by the time they made in Kou’s front door, the two of them were sweating and flushed bright red, Ai’s belly heaving as she stared lustfully into Kou’s eyes.

“My parents aren’t home,” Kou said. “I’ve got a few condoms in my room, just in case something like this happened.” He removed his shirt in the front doorway, setting it near the laundry room. Ai got a glimpse of his torso, and looked down to notice the large tent in his pants. “You look ready to go.”

This was Ai Ebihara when she let her guard down. The Ai Ebihara who existed before she became convinced of superficial things like fashion trends and how to smile properly. The Ai Ebihara that pined for Kou, that had a super strong libido, that wanted to be loved and love in return with the passion of a girl who had a heart as big as her appetite. A bundle of hormones that, right now, was extremely horny.

“I can’t wait until we get to your room,” said Ai. “I want to blow you right here, in the doorway.”

“How about a kiss first?” asked Kou.

“First a kiss. Then I’ll show you how much I studied sex,” said Ai. “I know everything from blowjobs to anal.”

“Can’t wait to try those out,” said Kou.

Ai removed her uniform top, which was easy since her shirt was most of the way off to give her belly some room to breathe. She removed her bra, letting her ample breasts rest just above her overstuffed belly. Standing there in only her skirt, socks and shoes, she looked unbelievably erotic. Kou felt like he was looking at the image of an ancient goddess of the moon.

They moved in for a kiss. Ai could feel Kou’s hard cock through his pants, pressing against her legs. He moved his hands towards her breasts and belly, rubbing them, her soft skin kneaded between his hands. They closed their eyes, their lips pressing together as tongues overlapped in a deep kiss. It wasn’t like any of the kisses Ai had read about in her magazines. It was wetter and more primal, speaking to something stirring in her loins that she thought good girls didn’t do.

It lasted for only a few seconds, yet it felt like it was much longer. Kou pulled away from Ai’s lips and lowered his pants, his stiff, hard dick springing out of his boxers before resting just below Ai’s hands. Ai looked upon it with a girlish wonder. The way it moved, alive and yet rock hard, dripping with a mysterious salty juice that looked more delicious than all the ramen she had tried. Something that was going to go inside her.

“It’s so hard. I love it,” said Ai. “I want to look at it closer.”

“Do whatever makes you happy,” said Kou.

Ai wrapped her breasts around his shaft, and lowered her mouth onto the tip. She slurped up the small drop of precum that had come out, and began taking the rest of his length into her mouth until she had easily swallowed all of it. The fleshy, salty flavor was unusual, but she gladly kept sucking it, knowing what would be coming at the end. She pressed on the sides of her breasts, closing them tighter around Kou’s cock.

“Is this really your first time?” Kou asked. “You’re so... good...”

“I practiced on dildos and the like,” said Ai. “If I wanted to get a boyfriend, I had to satisfy his cock, duh.”

“It’s working,” said Kou. “Keep doing it.”

The house belonged to only them. Doing it with only the front door between them, their bodies exposed to the open spaces of Kou’s entryway, felt naughty. If someone walked in, at any moment they would see Kou getting fellated by one of the hottest girls in school, without shame. Kou had suspected that Ai would be the kind of girl to go for sex on the first date, but he hadn’t quite pieced together that she was interested in sex on the first date with him and him alone.

Ai clapped her breasts against his cock, and with every shake, her belly jiggled. The belly that, long ago, had been her old weight. Kids in middle school can be cruel, but in high school, though things are still being worked out, that old Ai Ebihara would have been more welcome. She still didn’t want to be friends with Hanako, because they had nothing in common, but with her more personable attitude and not worrying so much about her weight, she was feeling truly happier.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Kou.

His cock splurted a thick load of sticky cum, backed up from days of not masturbating due to basketball practice. Ai let it drip down her lips before licking it up, swallowing the salty flavor down without hesitation. It tasted like Kou. Like his sweat and cock and all the things that she had fallen in love with him for. Perhaps it was her arousal, but it was the most delicious thing she’d had all day.

“Give me more semen,” said Ai. “That wasn’t nearly enough.”

“I just came. I’m not even hard,” said Kou.

“Then let’s go to your bedroom and I’ll show you a girl’s special place,” said Ai. “You can hold onto my belly all you want while we’re having sex.”

They walked to Kou’s room. Along the way, Ai asked him about the rumors of him masturbating in the school showers. Kou explained that everyone did it, and when he saw Ai’s belly sticking out of her clothes, he was more turned on from the erotic delusions that flooded his mind than he’d been in a long time. After realizing he was never going to get together with Chie, he had been in a love slump. Seeing Ai’s newly fat, sexy body gave him something to love and masturbate to. Ai was pleased to hear that.

Once they were in his bedroom, Ai removed her skirt, leaving her socks on as she seductively slid her underwear off, lines of pussy juice dripping from her wet panties. Her brown pubic hair had been freshly trimmed into a cute shape. Her mound of Venus was accentuated by the hair, drawing him forth like the goddess it was so named after. Kou could smell her ripe pussy stench coming towards him, quickly regaining his erection.

“Let me get a condom,” Kou said.

“I’ll put it on,” Ai replied. “I can do it with my mouth.” She looked at the package. “Huh, it’s yellow. It’s not like I’m going to see it when it’s fucking me. Keep your cock steady. You’re going to love this.”

Ai unwrapped the condom, placing it in her mouth. She didn’t let it linger on her tongue for long, choosing to slide her mouth over Kou’s throbbing hard cock. The condom wrapped around his glans, and with another push from her lips and tongue, the rest of the condom fit snugly over his dick. Ai released her mouth from the shaft, looking at it wrapped up, a masterwork of her oral training.

“We’re well past foreplay. Stick it in me already,” said Ai, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs, exposing her pussy. “I’ve been wet since you touched my belly back at school.”

“You like having your belly played with?” Kou asked.

“Yes, I love it when you touch my fat belly!” Ai said. “My pussy’s hungry! Fuck me now!”

Kou grabbed onto her belly with his hands, squeezing her soft, warm stomach flesh between his hands as the tip of his dick slid into her wet pussy. It was tight and warm, the folds squeezing in around him. Though neither of them knew, Ai had only gotten tighter and warmer inside since she started gaining weight. This was the best possible experience Kou could have, and it would only get better.

“I’m in,” Kou said.

“It feels even thicker than I thought,” said Ai. “I can’t believe we’re connected. What are you waiting for? Start pumping that thing of yours!”

Kou thrust his hips, pushing his throbbing, hot cock as far as it could go into Ai’s wet pussy. He pulled out, and slammed it back in again. With every thrust, Ai’s breasts jiggled and her belly shook, the food still digesting from earlier. He could see her belly button moving about, her folds of recently added fat wobbling back and forth in response to his cock. Ai moaned, her body flushing hot from this new sensation.

“Does it feel good?” asked Kou.

“It feels fantastic,” said Ai. “I love this hardness! This thickness! I wanted it for so long, and now it’s inside me. Look me in the eyes!”

“I can’t help it. Your belly is beautiful,” said Kou. “You gained weight really quickly.”

“I was lying about my metabolism. I just wasn’t eating as much as I wanted,” said Ai. “This is the real me. You’re not lying when you say it’s beautiful?”

“Stop being so insecure about yourself. You’re always watching over us at practice, and we’ve started winning more games recently. You’re a good person, Ebihara, and your weight has nothing to do with it. Though I do like you much better this way,” he said.

Ai had an embarrassing thought. A lot of her anxiety over her weight stemmed from those childhood nicknames, and that rejection. She was getting closer to a relationship, but the nickname was something she wanted to reclaim.

“Then call me that name I haven’t heard in a long time. That I never wanted to hear again. Call me Piggy-hara when you’re fucking me,” said Ai.

“Nobody calls you that,” said Kou.

“Just go with it!” Ai retorted. She changed position, showing her flabby ass to Kou. Now on all fours, she grabbed his cock from behind and pushed it into her pussy. Once more, her belly shook as she got into position on the bed. “Tease my belly! Call me a sow! Look at all this useless meat I’ve built up!”

“Piggy-hara, I love your round, fat belly!” said Kou, holding onto it and rubbing it as he began thrusting in Ai once more. When he squeezed down on her stomach while calling her that name, she got tighter and wetter. The squishing noises coming from where they were linked became squishier. Ai let out a naughty moan. “I love your boobs! Your chubby, flabby ass!”

“Oh, fuck yes, that feels good,” said Ai. “I’m a pig, aren’t I? A naughty, sexy pig?”

“Pigs are smart! Pigs are cute! I love watching you eat so happily at Aiya! You can be Piggy-hara all you want, and I’ll still love you!” said Kou. Ai clenched her legs together, squeezing him tighter inside her. She wasn’t going to let him go.

“Am I dirty? Do I have germs?”

“Pigs are clean! Pigs are great! You are Piggy-hara! Your fat, piggy belly is one of the best things about you! When I saw your uniform was unable to hold your stomach, I felt like the entire basketball team would notice I was hard for you! Because I think I love you! Ai Piggy-hara, please go out with me!” Kou said.

He couldn’t hold on any longer. The insides of Ai’s wet, plump pussy had gotten to him. His balls drew close to his body, and the condom inside Ai filled up with hot, creamy semen that Ai could still feel through the condom. He pulled out, showing the bag full of cum dangling off the tip of his glans. Ai hungrily looked at it, impressed that he had came that much.

Sweaty and exhausted, the two of them lay beside each other in Kou’s bed. Ai was letting the freshly squeezed semen drip from the condom onto her tongue. Drinking it made her rub and squirt herself on the bed, the salty taste traveling down her throat to join the meal from earlier. Kou rubbed her belly, helping the last of her food to digest. They looked at each other across the bed, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

“I’m gonna go use your shower. I feel sweaty and sticky,” said Ai.

“You didn’t like it?” asked Kou.

“Are you kidding me? That was great sex,” said Ai. “I just want to clean up before we do it a second time. You want to shower with me? Someone needs to help me soap up this soft, heavy belly.”

“I’ll be right along,” said Kou.

Their relationship looked like it would work out for the best. When Yu noticed them dating, he was seemingly oblivious to Ai’s weight gain at all. She couldn’t stay and chat for long, because there was so much to do. Training with the team, going out to eat at Aiya, and what followed after...


End file.
